Querer y amar
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: Edward no se sintió capaz de responder. No cuando lo que le diría seria una mentira. El no podía responderle más un simple "te quiero", no cuando lo que su ser le rogaba por gritarle era un "te amo". Así que solo le dio una sonrisa forzada y arrancó.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia :)**

* * *

><p>No es lo mismo el querer al amar<p>

–No puedes decírselo Edward –opinó Emmett –llevan muy poco tiempo juntos, se asustará

–No seas maricón Eddie –dijo James entre risas – ¿decirle que la amas? ¡Por favor! Eso no se le dice a una mujer

Edward suspiró. No fue buena idea haberles pedido su opinión. Desde hace dos semanas su mente no se alejaba de un mismo dilema, decirle a la mujer que amaba que la amaba. A muchos les parecería muy infantil, pero Edward jamás lo había dicho. No es que nunca hubiese estado enfrascado en una relación, sin embargo nunca había pasado de insípidos "te quiero" y definitivamente no era lo mismo querer a amar. Isabella Swan se lo había demostrado, aun cuando solo llevaran dos meses juntos. Se tomó lo que le quedaba de su whiskey de golpe y dirigió su mirada al único hombre de la mesa que ni había dado su opinión

–¿y tú Jasper? –preguntó –¿también piensas que es un error?

Jasper le dedicó una sonrisa antes de negar.

–Yo, a diferencia de estos dos caballeros si amo a mi esposa –dijo riendo –y obviamente le digo lo mucho que la amo, no estoy en contra de que lo digas Edward

Edward le sonrió un poco incomodo. Esa última frase implicaba más de lo que aparentaba. Jasper Hale era nada menos que su cuñado. Su hermana Alice era su esposa desde hace un año y medio. Edward se sentía un poco incomodo con esa frase, pues Alice le dijo a Jasper que lo amaba desde la primera vez que lo vio. Jasper no se tardo mucho en dar el paso tampoco, unas dos horas a lo mucho. Se conocieron en una pequeña cafetería de New Jersey. Según Alice, al verlo se dio cuenta de que era el hombre de su vida, él que había estado esperando todo ese tiempo. No fue amor a primera vista, según Jasper, él llevaba enamorado de ella desde que nació, solo que tardo veintiún años en encontrarla. Una cursilería si le preguntan. Solo hasta que conoció a esa frágil y pequeña castaña hace tan solo cuatro meses se dio cuenta de que Jasper no era el tonto enamoradizo que él había creído. A cuatro meses de conocerla, y dos de los cuales ya llevaban una relación, Edward Cullen, el chico que jamás le había dicho un "te amo" a ninguna mujer (con su madre incluida), se sentía más que dispuesto a decírselo a ella.

–¡No! –replicó James –A diferencia de ti querido amigo mandilón, Edward es un hombre hecho y derecho, no puede rebajarse a decir una cursilería tan típica de las viejas

–¡No es una cursilería! –replicaron Emmett, Edward y Jasper al mismo tiempo

Los dos últimos vieron con extrañeza al moreno, pues hace tan solo unos segundos había expresado su renuencia al plan de Edward.

–¿Qué? –dijo Emmett sonriendo –no estoy en contra del amor, solo creo que ese sentimiento se desarrolla con el tiempo, no creo que Eddie haya estado lo suficiente con Bella para sentirlo

Edward resistió su impulso de rodar los ojos. Obviamente no conocía el inicio de la relación de Jasper y Alice.

–Creo que debo irme a pensar las cosas chicos –dijo derrotado –nos vemos después

Se levantó, y haciéndoles una seña en forma de despedida se fue. El camino hacia su departamento a bordo de su Volvo plateado fue relativamente corto. En cuanto las luces de su sala se encendieron, se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón. No sabía qué hacer. Enterró su rostro en sus manos y grito de frustración. Quería hacerle caso a Jasper, de verdad. En cambio James, era la contra parte de Jasper, el hubiese pensado lo mismo hace cinco meses, pero ahora no. Su criterio, le decía que era más sensato lo que Emmett le decía, aunque tampoco quería hacerle caso. Todo su ser le gritaba que le dijera a Isabella esas dos palabras. Sin saber cuándo, se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente lo que lo despertó fue su celular sonando insistentemente. Se levanto incorporo con desgana y saco el celular del bolsillo.

–¿Bueno? –contestó con voz pastosa

–¡Edward Cullen! –lo regaño una voz desde el otro lado – ¿¡me puedes decir en dónde demonios estas!

Edward se encogió atemorizado al reconocer la voz. Su Bella, usualmente una mujer tranquila, lo llamaba enfurecida. Se levanto aterrorizado en cuanto su mirada se posó en el reloj que colgaba en una pared de la sala. ¡Había quedado con ella de desayunar a las ocho! Ya eran las ocho cuarenta y cinco. Corrió de un lado a otro buscando sus llaves y su cartera. Cuando las encontró, bajo en tiempo record hacia su Volvo.

–Yo, este, cariño estoy en camino –balbuceo –hay mucho trafico

–¡No me mientas Edward! –replicó ella – ¡Me contestaste prácticamente dormido! ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? ¿Te fuiste al bar con los chicos no es así?

–¡No! –exclamó, aunque el silencio sepulcral que hubo del otro lado de la línea lo hizo cambiar de opinión respecto al mentir –Bueno tal vez sí, en todo caso no me puedes reclamar, ¡tú también te fuiste con las chicas!

–¡Pero yo no olvido nuestras citas! –se defendió

Edward suspiro y aceptando su culpa llegó al restaurante donde se supone vería a Bella hace ya una hora. Isabella lo recibió con una cara de enfado. Después de que él la mirara en forma de disculpa y le dedicara su famosa sonrisa torcida, ella le sonrió y se echó a sus brazos. En cuanto su frágil y curvilíneo cuerpo se presiono sobre él, Edward no pudo evitar estrecharla más fuerte e inhalar ese suave aroma que ella irradiaba. Era en ese tipo de momentos en los cuales Edward se moría por gritar que la amaba. Y de hecho en ese momento casi se le escapan las palabras de los labios. Se vio obligado a separarse de ella, con un poco mas de brusquedad de la que él quería. Ella lo vio con la duda pintada en el rostro pero lo dejó pasar. Desayunaron con una conversación casi forzada, Isabella era la que la llevaba totalmente. Edward no quería hablar mucho, no se sentía con la capacidad de hablar con aquella mujer sin que gritara a los cuatro vientos todo lo que ella representaba para él.

Edward llevo a Isabella a su casa después de desayunar. Normalmente después de desayunar se iban a pasear a algún lugar, a comer, luego a otro lugar y al final a cenar. Todo el día juntos. Eso pasaba normalmente después de una semana particularmente difícil en la que por las prácticas de él en el hospital no se podían ver. Bella había estudiado periodismo y aun no conseguía trabajo, por lo que trabajaba como camarera en un pequeño restaurant. Esa semana no había sido una de esas exactamente, no se habían visto, pero no porque Edward no pudiera, sino porque Edward no había querido verla, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo sin decírselo. Ese día se sentía igual que toda la semana, es por eso que no la llevo a ningún lugar después de desayunar. Aunque Bella tampoco se lo pidió. De hecho ninguno de los dos abrió la boca en todo el camino a la casa de ella.

Durante la semana Edward evito verla diciendo que tenía mucho que hacer, que los doctores a cargo de los pasantes les estaban cargando una cantidad excesiva de trabajo. Bella aceptaba sus escusas con resignación. Nunca le habló de donde pasar el sábado para compensarla, pero aun así Isabella espero con ansias que Edward le marcara para quedar. El viernes en la noche, incapaz de esperar más Bella decidió ir por él al hospital. Le pago al taxi que la había llevado, justamente cuando Edward salía del hospital acompañado de una mujer rubia. Isabella se trago los celos junto con las lágrimas y con voz ahogada le llamó.

–¡Edward!

El susodicho se sobresaltó y volteo a verla sorprendido. La rubia también volteo y la recorrió despectivamente con la mirada.

–¡Bella! –dijo nervioso –¿qué haces aquí?

–Evidentemente mi presencia aquí no es bienvenida –dijo ella en voz amarga –creo que me iré

Se dio la vuelta. Edward no pudo soportar ver la cara de dolor de su amada y antes de que fuera demasiado tarde la tomo de la muñeca para que no se fuera.

–No cariño –dijo el suavemente –no te vayas así, por favor

La jaló de vuelta, con fuerza para que chocara con su cuerpo. En cuanto la tuvo entre sus brazos la estrechó y capturo sus labios entre los suyos. La beso por largo rato, disfrutando de sus labios como no lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, hasta que su momento fue interrumpido por un carraspeo.

–¿No nos presentas Ed? –preguntó la rubia en cuanto se separaron

Bella la vio y se dio cuenta del desdén con el que la miraba. Se encogió un poco intimidada. Edward le sonrió cálidamente a la rubia y Bella sintió algo más que una pizca de celos.

–Ella es Bella, Rosalie –dijo

La mujer entrecerró los ojos y finalmente le sonrió con complicidad a Edward. Bella vio todo con un poco de extrañeza y sospecha.

–De acuerdo –respondió ella finalmente –te veo mañana cariño

Se despidió de él con un beso demasiado cerca de los labios para gusto de Bella. Vio algo dolida como Edward la estrechaba con una sola mano y se despedía de ella con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

–Ven, te llevare a casa Bella –le dijo él

Ya una vez dentro del Volvo ella no pudo reprimir el tono de reproche cuando le hablo.

–¿Cómo que te veré mañana?

–No te molestes cariño –pidió él –no tuve otra opción, el doctor Richards tuvo un pequeño accidente hoy en la mañana, me pidieron quedarme, Rose también se quedará

Eso no era del todo mentira. El doctor Richards si se había accidentado, pero no le obligaron a quedarse, pidieron voluntarios y él fue el primero en ofrecerse.

–¿Rose? –preguntó ella con molestia –¿Ahora es Rose?

–¡No seas ridícula Isabella! –le respondió molesto

¿A caso no se daba cuenta de lo que significaba ella para él? Ella no tenía porque sentir celos de nadie.

–¡Ridícula! ¡Yo no soy la que está con otras personas! ¡No soy la que te evita durante toda la semana!

–¡No te estoy evitando! –mintió

Llegaron a la casa de Bella y esta se bajó del coche de Edward decepcionada. Antes de entrar a su casa se asomo por la ventanilla del auto y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

–Te quiero

Edward no se sintió capaz de responder. No cuando lo que le diría seria una mentira. El no podía responderle más un simple "te quiero", no cuando lo que su ser le rogaba por gritarle era un "te amo". Así que solo le dio una sonrisa forzada antes de arrancar y salir de ahí. Bella miro hacia arriba para evitar que las lágrimas que se empezaron a formar en sus ojos se derramaran. Entro a su casa en paso lento, pero no pudo retener las lágrimas más tiempo. Desde hace un tiempo Edward se mostraba demasiado frio con ella y Bella comenzaba a temer lo peor.

La siguiente semana paso demasiado lenta para Bella y sin poderlo evitar se vio al pendiente del sonido de su celular más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, lo revisaba cada hora para ver si no tenía algún mensaje que se le hubiese pasado o para checar que el celular estuviera en modo normal. Aun así no recibió la llamada que esperaba, ni siquiera un mensaje, ella esperaba con ansias una muestra de vida de Edward. Así llevo el viernes de nuevo. Después de un horrible, en el que todo lo malo parecía pasarle a ella el teléfono de su casa sonó haciéndola saltar y correr hacia él.

–¿Hola? –dijo con voz más alta de lo que pretendía

–Bella, cariño –saludo Edward del otro lado de la línea –te llamo porque mañana es el cumpleaños de mi madre, ¿me preguntaba si vendrías con nosotros?

Isabella pasó por alto la frialdad de su voz y acepto rápidamente con entusiasmo. Después de todo era su llamada la que había esperado con ansias durante toda la semana. Solo había visto una vez a los padres de Edward, y le parecían las personas más adorables que había conocido en su vida. Su hermana Alice era una gran amiga suya y su esposo Jasper también. Además estaba su primo Emmett, él era una persona muy divertida y aunque a veces le hacía rabiar lo apreciaba mucho. Definitivamente pasar el sábado en compañía de ellos y sobre todo en compañía de Edward le parecía simplemente un plan perfecto.

–¡Me encantaría! –dijo con entusiasmo

–De acuerdo, paso por ti a las once – dijo y sin más colgó

Bella se sintió un poco lastimada por la manera tan cortante en la que Edward le habló. Sin embargo sacudió su cabeza diciéndose a sí misma que todo no era más que su imaginación.

Al día siguiente Edward pasó por ella puntual. Bella se maquillo un poco más que siempre y lo saludó con efusividad. Sin embargo Edward solo la abrazó un momento antes de abrirle la puerta del coche. Bella ahogo un suspiro de resignación y se sentó. El camino fue en un silencio sepulcral disimulado únicamente por las suaves notas de piano que salían del reproductor. Llegando a la casa de sus padres Edward rodeo el Volvo para abrirle la puerta a Bella y le ofreció su mano para salir. Bella la tomó como lo haría un sediento a un vaso con agua, sin embargo como con el sediento, eso no fue suficiente para apagar su sed de él.

Esme los recibió emocionada y amplió su sonrisa enormemente al recibir el pequeño obsequio que Bella le había comprado. Algo pequeño en comparación a todo lo que sus hijos le dieron. Pero lo que más tenia significado tenía para ella era el amor que le profesaba a su hijo, ese era su verdadero regalo. Esme y Alice raptaron a Bella y se la llevaron a la sala, donde estaban su padre y Jasper. Edward respiro aliviado. Cada vez que la veía o escuchaba su voz sentía que en cuanto abriera la boca se le saldría lo que quería decirle desde hace tanto tiempo. Ahora al verla abrazar a su madre y ver como Esme la recibía con tanto cariño se dio cuenta de que no solo la amaba, sino que era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida. Sin poderlo aguantar le pidió a Emmett que lo acompañara a la cocina.

–Ya no lo soporto mas Emmett –dijo en cuanto ambos estuvieron resguardados por las paredes de la cocina de su madre.

–¿Lo harás? No creo que sea buena idea –respondió el moreno

–Ya no puedo estar a su lado Emmett, no lo soporto –dijo él –lo tengo que hacer

–Pues si estás seguro hazlo hermano –dijo Em –termina con esto de una vez

Ambos se abrazaron y fueron a la sala donde estaba el resto de su familia. Cuando llegaron, Bella le dirigió una mirada que Edward no supo interpretar, se sentó al lado de su padre. La tarde la pasaron relativamente bien. Edward observaba como Bella se desenvolvía con su familia y aunque la veía con fascinación pudo advertir el matiz de tristeza que tenia. La llevo a su casa, cuando llegaron le pidió entrar a su casa aun momento. Bella dudó, pero al final accedió. Una vez adentro ella no pudo reprimir mas las lagrimas y se soltó a llorar.

–¿Mi amor? –preguntó Edward atemorizado al ver el grado de histeria de Bella –¿Te sientes bien cariño?

La guió hasta un sillón color crema que se hallaba a la mitad de su sala. La abrazo con cuidado y Bella se dejó estrechar por unos minutos. Cuando el llanto comenzó a cesar ella se aparto bruscamente.

–¿Te encuentras bien amor? –preguntó él

–No Edward no estoy bien –dijo ella sin mirarlo –ya no puedo más con esto, es mejor terminar con todo

–¿Terminar con todo, a qué te refieres?

–¡Que quiero terminar! –respondió ella –¡No pretendo quedarme más a tu lado!

Edward recibió ese dialogo como un balde de agua fría. No pudo evitar sentir el vacio en su pecho y el nudo en la garganta. No, Bella no podía estar terminando con él. No cuando al fin había encontrado el coraje para decirle lo que sentía por ella. Se levanto del sillón y se arrodillo enfrente de ella. Levanto su cara con una mano y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿Ya no me quieres? –preguntó el con miedo

Bella abrió la boca pero de ella no salió ni un solo sonido.

–Dime a los ojos que ya no me quieres y te dejare libre Bella

Ella desvió la mirada mientras un nuevo torrente de lágrimas comenzaba a surcar su rostro. Edward la observo mientras silenciosos sollozos sacudían su pequeño cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando se percató la posición de las manos de Bella. Ambas se encontraban sosteniendo su vientre. Edward abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

–¡Estas embarazada! –afirmó emocionado –¿Es eso cariño? ¿Estás embarazada?

Ella lo miro de nuevo y asintió con fuerza.

–Pero no lo voy a tener Edward –dijo –Ya lo he decidido

–¿¡Qué! –exclamó él –¡No puedes hacer eso!

–¡Es mi cuerpo y yo decido que hacer con él!

–¡Pero lo que está dentro tuyo no es de tu propiedad! –replicó Edward –es algo totalmente fuera de tu jurisdicción, es un bebé Bella, nuestro bebé, no puedes decidir por él

–Ya lo he hecho –declaró –lo quiero a él fuera de mi vida y a ti también

Un silencio pesado se hundió sobre ellos. Edward miraba conmocionado a la mujer que amaba. Negó furiosamente y decidió que ya que ella lo quería fuera de su vida, lucharía por su bebé.

–No puedes hacer eso –susurró

–¡Claro que puedo! –gritó ella –¿Es qué eres idiota? ¡Este bebé no hará más que joderme la vida! Acabo de acabar la Universidad, no he conseguido trabajo, apenas me puedo mantener yo sola, no puedo con él

–No lo hagas –suplico Edward enterrando su cara en las rodillas de ella –Por favor no lo hagas, no lo mates, yo me quedare con él, te cuidare durante tu embarazo y a los dos cuando nazca, en cuanto que quieras ir y yo tenga a nuestro hijo entre mis brazos dejare que te vayas sin mas

Ambos lloraron durante un momento. Edward por la posibilidad de perder a la mujer de su vida junto con su hijo y Bella por perderlo a él y no comprender la razón por la quería quedase con él bebé.

–¿Porqué te lo piensas quedar? –preguntó ella –aun te faltan dos años de la pasantía, no tienes ni el dinero ni el tiempo para atenderlo

–No me importaría vender todo lo que poseo si con eso puedo mantenerlo –respondió inmediatamente –contratare una niñera en lo que pasa mi residencia, nada nos faltara

–Va a arruinar tu futuro –replicó Bella

Edward explotó.

–¿No lo entiendes verdad? –gritó él asustándola –¡No te das cuenta que nada que provenga de ti sería algo malo en mi vida! ¡Ese pequeño es parte de ambos! Y…

Tomó su mano suavemente y la miro a los ojos. Su mirada verde era tan profunda que ella se sintió extrañamente vulnerable.

–… ese bebé fue hecho con amor –susurró –al menos por mi parte

–¿Qué?

Edward suspiro y tomando fuerzas de flaqueza dijo lo que había querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

–Te amo Isabella, es por eso que no puedo dejar que le hagas daño, ese pequeño es parte de ambos, no puedo permitir que nada malo le pase

Isabella comenzó a llorar de nuevo con fuerza. Edward se asustó y se sentó de nuevo a su lado. Acunándola contra su pecho y frotando su espalda con cariño y dolor al pensar que tal vez jamás podría estar así con ella nuevamente.

–Te escuche a ti y a Emmett hablando –dijo Bella entre sollozos –escuche como le decías que no podías estar más a mi lado y que ibas a dejarme, has estado raro conmigo este último mes, a demás de tu amiga la rubia

–¡Oh cariño! –exclamó Edward abrazándola mas fuerte –Lo que no soportaba era estar a tu lado sin decirte lo mucho que te amo, había estado todo el mes sin agarrar el coraje suficiente para hacerlo, Rose no es más que una amiga, la conocí en la carrera y ella prácticamente es mi hermana

–¿De verdad? –preguntó ella separándose de él y uniendo sus miradas nuevamente

–Te lo juro –dijo Edward solemnemente –Te amo más que nada en este mundo, y ahora más al saber que serás la madre de mi hijo

Edward, casi temeroso extendió su mano y con sumo cuidado la posó en el vientre de ella. Acariciándolo con cariño.

–¿Dejarás que los cuide Bella? –preguntó

Ella sonrió entre lágrimas y asintió frenéticamente. Después en un total arranque tomo su rostro e impacto sus labios violentamente sobre los suyos. Ambos se besaron con pasión y amor, descargando toda la angustia y tristeza de ese pasado mes. El beso comenzó a subir de tono, sus bocas se separaron para darle paso a sus lenguas que danzaron enérgicamente. Cuando Edward no pudo soportarlo más cargó a Bella y con sumo cuidado para no hacerle daño a ella ni al bebé subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación.

Como si fuese de porcelana, la acomodo dulcemente en la cama y la contempló. Sus pechos subían y bajaban en un vaivén constante debido a su ajetreada respiración. Su blusa estaba arrugada y a medio abrochar, dejando ver parte de su sujetador negro. Edward de pronto decidió que llevaba mucha ropa y dulcemente empezó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones restantes de su blusa. Con cada botón acariciaba la piel que dejaba al descubierto. Bella jadeaba por el contacto y se apretaba a él en busca de más.

Después de sacarle la blusa, Edward siguió con el pantalón. Repartió besos en su vientre, donde se supone estaría su bebé mientras desabrochaba los jeans de Bella y bajaba el cierre. Los bajo hasta las rodillas y Bella pataleo para sacarlos por completo de su cuerpo. Edward rio.

–¿Alguien está ansiosa no amor? –dijo en tono sensual mientras comenzaba a acariciar uno de sus pechos por encima del sujetador

Bella jadeo y arqueo su espalda, entregándose a su tacto con placer.

–Ahora vas a ver lo ansiosa que es una mujer embarazada –amenazó ella antes de empujarlo a la cama y subirse encima de él

Movió sus caderas para crear ficción entre sus cuerpos. Ambos gimieron. Bella le quito rápidamente su camiseta a Edward, incapaz de poder esperar más. Siguió con el pantalón que lo quito al mismo tiempo que los bóxers. En cuanto estos se fueron, la erección de Edward saltó libre y majestuosa ante la mirada hambrienta de ella. Se lamio los labios antes de extender su mano y acariciar la brillante punta con adoración.

–Deja de jugar con fuego amor –amenazo Edward

Bella le respondió mirándolo pícaramente y apretando su miembro. Edward gimió en alto y rápidamente se incorporó y en un ágil movimiento Bella quedo de nuevo debajo de él. Desabrochó su sujetador negro y bajo sus braguitas con desesperación y una vez que Bella estuvo desnuda, Edward puso sus piernas en sus hombros y sin más preliminares la embistió con fuerza. Ambos jadearon por la sensación e inmediatamente Edward comenzó a embestirla rudamente. Sus cuerpos chocaban mientras el miembro de él entraba y salía del cuerpo de ella.

La sensación de tener el pene largo y duro de Edward dentro de ella no tenia precio. Sentía como este se abría paso en medio de la estrecha cavidad de ella proporcionándole el mayor placer que podía sentir. Sus paredes cada vez se apretaban más en torno a él conforme pasaban los minutos. El sonido de sus gritos y jadeos resonaba en la habitación. Si se quejaban los vecinos los tenía claramente sin cuidado. Incluso el cabecero de la cama de Bella chocaba a ritmo de las embestidas sonoramente contra la pared. El olor a sexo inundaba el ambiente. De pronto Bella comenzó a jadear más fuerte y las estocadas de Edward aumentaron de velocidad hasta volverse frenéticas. Bella enterró las uñas en la espalda de él. Ambos gritaron en cuanto el clímax los alcanzó. El sexo de Bella apretó al de Edward, ordeñándolo, eyaculó en inconstantes chorros en su interior mientras ella gritaba por la sensación y grandes cantidades de fluidos salían de ella mezclándose con su semen.

Cuando los espasmos dejaron de atravesar su cuerpo, Edward salió de ella y lentamente se acostó a su lado, la atrajo entre sus brazos, con Bella dándole la espalda. Con suma lentitud alcanzo las sabanas para cubrirlos del frio. Metió su brazo y dejó que este descansara en el vientre de Bella, donde su hijo yacía. Lo acaricio con ternura y besó el hombro desnudo de ella.

–Te amo Edward –dijo Bella

Edward sonrío, casi con lágrimas en los ojos, al escuchar por primera vez esas dos palabras de los labios de ella.

–Te amo Bella –contestó él

Ambos cerraron los ojos, y sintiéndose más unidos que nunca se entregaron al sueño. Sumamente alegres por el amor que ambos se profesaban y por el fruto del mismo que ahora se encontraba desarrollándose en el interior de Bella.

...

Chicas! Hola!

¿como estan mis personas favoritas en este mundo?

aquí vengo yo de nuevo entregarles este lindo fic que corresponde a mi shot de febrero :)

Espero les guste tanto como a mi hehe y si les gusto! que mejor manera de decirmelo con un hermoso review... si no les gusto... también haha, es muy importante para mi saber su opinion, solo asi puedo mejorar :)

No importa que tam pequeño sea, con tal de saber que hay lindas personas que leen mis locuras yo soy mas que feliz

A por cierto! gracia spor todas las que votaron por mí en la Lemmonada Express y por todos sus reviews alertas y favoritos

Nos leemos

Besitos

*Bliss*


End file.
